Deidara and Tobi Meet Boxy
by princessbinas
Summary: What happens when Deidara and Tobi meet the laughing stock of the Ghost Zone? Gory death threats, massive explosions, Tobi wetting himself, and a very tired Deidara. Not a very good combination for anyone who values their life. Will the Box Ghost survive this encounter in one piece or will he have to regenerate from a puddle of Ectoplasm due to Deidara's ruthlessness? One-shot


**Binas:** Here is a one-shot idea I had. I feel like ticking off characters big time right now. As for those wondering, Adoption Nightmare and Accident: Month One are both around 3000~4000 words at the moment. So basically, both are about to get some lengthy updates. It also helps that I found a way to by pass the no fanfiction rule... How you might ask. I saved text documents to my flash drive. :P They can stop me from visiting this site during school (on school WiFi, so YAY FOR 2GB of data, which I never completely use up), but they can't stop me from writing them during school hours.

* * *

.

* * *

It was about a week after sealing the Three Tails into the Gedo Statue. Everything so far was normal for the senior and junior duo. By normal, Tobi, in his spiral orange mask and Akatsuki cloak glory, was doing what he did best. Ticking Deidara off to the point that the bomber resorted to explosive clay to get rid of Tobi. Unfortunately for Deidara, Tobi was pretty much invulnerable to his explosives. He had tried to kill the newbie several times in the past, even before he became a full fledged Akatsuki member, and all attempts failed. And today was no exception...

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!", Tobi screamed as he soared through the air.

Deidara was steaming in anger, both hands held a massive lump of clay that made the mouths located there squirm eagerly. His hair was a bushy mess and he looked like he had lost several hours of sleep.

"TRY THAT AGAIN, AND I WILL MAKE SURE ME WAKING UP ON TIME BEING THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES, HM!", Deidara screamed and slammed the hotel window shut.

Tobi landed at least one hundred meters away from the hotel. He moaned in pain.

"Deidara must be in a really bad mood...", Tobi said as he collected himself, "He must still be upset about me defeating the Three Tails on my lonesome with my Jutsu."

Tobi began to skip back to the hotel when he heard some shuffling. He perked up and began to look around.

"Hello? Deidara? You there?", Tobi asked, "If you are trying to cover yourself, you did a good job at remembering your butt."

The shuffling continued, making Tobi feel a creepy shiver rake up his spine. He took a few steps backwards, almost ready to wet himself.

"Deidara, if you are trying to creep me out, you are doing a good job at it!", Tobi said.

Tobi was now visibly trembling in fear. He tried to control his fear, but couldn't. Several Akatsuki members in the past have told Tobi that the Akatsuki should not fear anything, even death itself. Their mission to collect the Tailed Beasts were practically S-Ranked missions, and those always had high death rates. Those lectures had yet to sink into Tobi's mind.

Tobi inched ever slowly to the location that he heard the sounds coming from. Once he found the bush, he reached his hands out towards it with hesitation. As soon as he had felt the leaves and branches of the bush, he quickly separated them, hoping to catch the culprit off guard.

Tobi's wish to catch the offender off guard failed. Instead, the offender literally flew out of the bushes, making Tobi yelp in fright. What came out had Tobi wetting himself on the spot. What had come out of the bushes was a small, chubby, blue man wearing strange blue clothes and pants with some weird form of suspenders. On the man's head was a strange, cloth blue hat that covered his black hair. The blue man's eyes were red and glowing to the point that if someone didn't know any better, they would say this strange blue man had the Sharingan.

"BEWARE, FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!", The blue man bellowed as he floated over Tobi, literally, "MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE AND THE OCCASIONAL BUBBLE WRAP!"

Tobi lost it as soon as he heard the echoy voice of the new comer. He screamed out loud like a little girl, making the new revealed Box Ghost laugh in pleasure. Without a second thought, Tobi ran towards the hotel. The Box Ghost gave chase to Tobi.

"DEIDARA! HELP! HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEE!", Tobi shrieked.

"I love the smell of fear and perspiration in the morning...", The Box Ghost said to himself, "YOU CAN NOT OUTRUN THE BOX GHOST, YOU FOOLISH MORTAL! SURRENDER TO THE POWERFUL CONTENTS FOUND IN THE TOOL BOX OF HORROR!"

The Box Ghost pulled out a tool box and threw its contents at Tobi. Tobi managed to dodge the screw drivers, nails, hammers, and other mechanical supplies that flew from the tool box.

"PLEASE SPARE ME, MR. GHOST! I AM JUST A MEMBER OF THE AKATSUKI!", Tobi screamed.

"MY NAME IS NOT MR. GHOST, HUMAN!", The Box Ghost shouted, "I DO NOT SPARE ANYONE FROM MY WRATH!"

"I was afraid you were going to say that...", Tobi said with a gulp, "DEIDARA I REALLY REALLY NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE COME AND SAVE ME!"

Tobi saw the hotel come into view. He went as fast his legs could carry him to the point he made a Tobi shaped hole in the door from the force he used while running. He wasted no time in finding Deidara's room. He bashed the door down, starling Deidara awake.

Deidara turned his head to where Tobi was and groaned in anger. His face a had a huge scowl on it, the same one he had when he was forced to eat mixed rice for a week.

"Tobi, you better have a good reason for disturbing me again!", Deidara snapped.

"Deidara...", Tobi shuddered.

"What is it? Spit it out before I blast you out of here again, hm!", Deidara snapped.

At that moment, The Box Ghost phased his head through the wall behind Deidara. Tobi shrieked as fear washed over him in full force.

"BEHIND YOU, DEIDARA! THE BOX GHOST IS BEHIND YOU!", Tobi screamed.

A vein pulsed in Deidara's forehead. He was getting really close to murdering Tobi in his sleep with a dozen kunai. As cheap it was, it was the only way he would be sure the little brat would die. He would have sicked Hidan on him, but the zealot got himself blown apart and buried according to Zetsu.

"Tobi, my patience with you is very thin now.", Deidara growled, "One more nonsensical word out of you, I will force you to eat my detonating clay and blow your guts all over the walls and blame it on the nearest person!"

Tobi did his best to keep his mouth shut. However, in the end, Tobi ran out of the room screaming. Deidara shrugged, just thankful that Tobi decided to leave him alone for now.

Deidara turned around and came face to face with the Box Ghost.

"So you must be that Box Ghost Tobi was screaming about.", Deidara said, unimpressed, "Step aside so I can go back to sleep for the fourth time today, hm."

"FEAR ME, DEIDARA! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!", The Box Ghost bellowed.

Deidara became thoroughly annoyed. If Tobi thought he just ticked off Deidara immensely, he had no idea that he got off easy.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. ROOM! HMMMMM!", Deidara shouted and pulled out several chunks of explosive clay.

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME WITH CLAY!", The Box Ghost laughed, "AND I REFUSE TO LEAVE YOU UNTIL YOU SURRENDER TO ME!"

Not even a minute later, The Box Ghost was fleeing for his existence. Clay bomb after clay bomb was exploding behind him. He might have been a ghost and unharmed by Deidara's clay bombs, but The Box Ghost was scared of Deidara and Deidara's anger issues.

Deidara was flying on his clay bird behind him. His face twisted with insane fury. Not even Tobi could make him as mad as he was now. Only one clan could make Deidara this ticked, the Uchiha clan.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, HMMMMMM!", Deidara screamed into the heavens.

Tobi watched from a safe distance. Trembling in fear and respect for his senpai, Deidara.

"I now have new respect for Deidara...", Tobi shivered as his voice began to sound like someone else's (Obito's).


End file.
